Evolución
by Annbones
Summary: La evolución es un proceso natural, que lleva muchos, muchos años...
1. Chapter 1

Varios momentos claves en la historia de Booth & Brennan… Y cómo los van afectando…

Si Bones fuera mío, no estaría escribiendo estas historias, sino un guión... Como esto no es un guión, ergo ;) Bones no me pertenece.

**Evolución**

Cuando Cam le sugirió trabajar con otra persona, no le gustó en absoluto, pero como ya a esas alturas no tenía nada para perder y le había prometido a la madre de Gemma Harrington que haría algo por su hija, aceptó buscar a aquella científica del nombre raro.

Después de todo, si podía identificar la causa de muerte de un esqueleto de miles de años, seguro podría hacer algo por él.

Avanzó por el pasillo de aquella aula, los ojos fijos en la figura parada en el escenario, "_vaya con la científica, qué piernas_" silbó para sus adentros mientras se iba acercando. Ella estaba hablando sobre métodos no agresivos para limpiar los huesos, o al menos eso era lo que él creía entender.

Hizo una pregunta, sólo para ver la respuesta de ella y no se decepcionó, esa mujer no parecía temerle a nada. De seguro sería algo arrogante, pero eso era algo que no le importaba tanto siempre y cuando lo ayudara. Después de todo, sólo la vería lo suficiente para resolver aquel caso…

Desde el escenario, la Dra. Brennan veía a aquel hombre parado en el centro del pasillo. Como buena antropóloga, lo analizó con el interés que siempre le generaban los buenos ejemplares masculinos. La mandíbula marcada, facciones bastante simétricas, hombros anchos, caderas estrechas, estaba realmente bien estructurado.

Incluso se atrevió a hacer una pregunta! Dado lo que había preguntado, probablemente no era un estudiante, pero tampoco tenía mucho aspecto de ser alguien que hubiera ido a la conferencia por interés propio.

Por supuesto, tampoco le prestó realmente mucha atención, continuó su conferencia sin inmutarse, su cerebro podía atender más de una tarea a la vez.

Además estaba segura de que ese hombre no sería nadie importante para ella...

Acabada la clase, la Dra. Brennan estaba poniendo en orden sus notas, cuando el hombre que le había llamado la atención se acercó, y le hizo otra pregunta. Si bien su manera de actuar era muy profesional, había una chispa en sus ojos que la hizo preguntarse si no estaría tratando de seducirla. Cuando le preguntó si era un estudiante, más por curiosidad que creyendo que lo fuera, él se presentó como el agente especial Seeley Booth del FBI.

Ella tendió su mano, al tiempo que decía "_Dra. Temperance Brennan, del Instituto Jeffersonian_", mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo, levemente intrigada.

Y entonces, él hizo aquella pregunta extraña acerca del destino, sobre si creía en él. Muy segura de sí, contestó que era un absurdo, sin embargo los ojos de él seguían expresando cosas que no lograba entender.

¿Cómo iba a saber en aquel momento que recordaría esa clase por muchos años y en muchas circunstancias, unas veces agradecida por él y otras sumamente disgustada y dolida de haberlo conocido?

* * *

><p><span>Comentario y llamado a la solidaridad de la autora<span>: En principio esta historia quería ser sobre los dos besos reales que hemos visto de esta pareja y sobre los que no nos mostraron, de cómo habían evolucionado ellos y sus sentimientos sobre el otro. Pero luego (mientras veía el episodio 6 x 16, mi favorito de esta última temporada) se me ocurrió que los besos eran insuficientes, así que va a ser sobre hitos, momentos clave en su historia, ya tengo pensados los más relevantes, pero acepto encantada las sugerencias que se les ocurran, desde episodios enteros hasta frases, miradas, o cosas que han hecho el uno por el otro. Gracias!

Sé que me estoy metiendo en camisa de once varas, pero de alguna manera hay que pasar el tiempo hasta la proxima temporada, no?

PD: Tal vez así me inspire para la boda que todavía ni pude empezar a imaginar…

Besos desde Argentina


	2. Chapter 2

Varios momentos claves en la historia de Booth & Brennan… Y cómo los van afectando…

Gracias a Caris Bennet por tus ideas, en algún próximo capítulo las verás…

Si Bones fuera mío… no tendríamos que esperar hasta septiembre! Aunque la espera hace mejor la llegada de lo que esperamos…

Evolución

Rompiendo los moldes

El día que regresó de Guatemala, no pudo evitar el enojo y la frustración al ser detenida y darse cuenta que él era la razón de esa detención sin sentido. Aparecer de esa manera en el aeropuerto, con sus aires de gallito! ¿A quién creía que podía engañar con aquel truco barato?

Recuerda cómo finalizó aquel primer caso de hace un año. Se enfadó tanto con él que terminaron gritándose, y él le dio dónde más le dolía. "Cómprate un alma", le había dicho, como si no le hubiera demostrado con su ayuda que para ella también la justicia era importante.

Sí es cierto que se había sentido atraída hacia él, claro, estaba muy bien estructurado y en gran forma física, y la rapidez con que había aceptado su propuesta de acostarse le indicaba que también se sentía atraído por ella. De hecho, recordaba ese beso afuera del bar como uno de los más intensos de su vida, y eso que ella no se cortaba a la hora de satisfacer sus necesidades físicas…

Si no hubieran estado tan borrachos… aunque no era esa la verdadera razón de su negativa, pero mejor no pensar en ello.

Pero lo ocurrido al día siguiente terminó de confirmarle que no quería saber nada con aquel arrogante agente del FBI, sólo serviría para terminar decepcionada, por más que hubiera disfrutado resolviendo aquel caso y atrapando al asesino de Gemma Harrington.

Y un año después, él aparecía como si nada, como si no le hubiera dicho que no quería volver a verlo. Terminó por aceptar su propuesta una vez que logró que él le diera total participación en el caso, realmente le intrigaba la forma en que parecía leer la mente de las personas, saber cuándo mentían, ella no era buena en eso por más que le molestara y además, también estarían haciendo justicia.

Para el agente Booth en cambio, el año transcurrido había sido una completa vuelta de tuerca: estaba recuperándose (ahora realmente) de su adicción al juego, e incluso había conseguido un ascenso dentro del FBI. Ahora tenía su propia oficina, y lo mejor de todo, más confianza de parte de sus jefes. Ese fue el principal motivo por el cual le permitieron trabajar en ese caso con ella, y en un arriesgado paso (tal vez recuerdo de su ludopatía) se había hecho responsable por llevar a la antropóloga al campo.

En muchas ocasiones rememoraba a esa mujer, distinta a todas las que había conocido, no era un interés romántico, no exactamente (aunque tal vez si sexual, no olvidaría tan fácilmente aquel beso bajo la lluvia), pero sí intriga por su valor, sus conocimientos y cómo a pesar de toda su inteligencia era tan torpe en las situaciones sociales. Además, la había investigado, y sabía que al igual que él tenía una fuerte motivación para buscar la justicia y la verdad por sobre todo.

Así las cosas, y a pesar de que ella le había disparado al asesino sin siquiera una advertencia previa, estas dos almas solitarias cruzaron sus caminos, el uno para redimir su pasado, la otra para compensarlo.

Ella sólo había dicho: "Quiero ayudarte" en aquel cementerio, aunque no supiera bien porque razón quería hacerlo, ese hombre había comenzado a mostrarle un mundo fuera del laboratorio al que ella era inmune hasta aquel momento.

Y él aceptó, entendió también su necesidad de conocer ese mundo.

Juntos resolvieron ese caso, arrestaron al novio de Cleo y lograron que ella por fin descansara en paz. Juntos se fueron del cementerio, y tomaron un café en el Diner, él con una porción de tarta, ella café solo.

Y charlaron, rieron, y discutieron, como lo harían infinidad de veces en el futuro. Rompieron los moldes de lo convencional, la racional y cientifica Dra. Brennan y el creyente e intuitivo Agente Seeley Booth, y comenzaron un camino donde se mezclarían la ciencia y el raciocinio con las intuiciones y los presentimientos.

Se hicieron compañeros.

* * *

><p>Les gustó?<p>

Aviso que van a ser capítulos cortos, porque tampoco quiero terminar haciendo un resumen de la serie, ahí sí que terminaría luego de la próxima temporada…

Besos


	3. Chapter 3

Varios momentos claves en la historia de Booth & Brennan… Y cómo los van afectando…

Aclaración: No, no soy Hart Hanson, y Bones no me pertenece…

**Evolución**

**¿Compañeros?**

Nunca había sabido realmente trabajar con otra persona, así, como compañeros. Es que en realidad no lo había necesitado, con su intelecto le era más que suficiente para resolver cualquier desafío académico que se le planteara. Y si eso no alcanzaba, tenía sus conocimientos de idiomas, de artes marciales, de buceo, ¡si hasta sabía cazar!, podía defenderse por sí misma, lo había hecho incluso de niña.

Pero él había dicho que eran compañeros, y no supo cómo, porqué ni cuándo, comenzó a verse envuelta en esa dinámica, en el hablar sobre los casos, en el discutirle sus conclusiones ilógicas hasta que él le explicara sus razones para llegar a ellas, y hasta en el compartir el desayuno, el almuerzo o unas cervezas.

No volvieron a mencionar lo que había sucedido en la puerta de aquel bar, como un acuerdo tácito que les permitía trabajar sin involucrarse en otras cuestiones.

Lo recordaba, claro, pero prefería hacer de cuenta que había sucedido con otra persona, y no con su ahora _compañero._

El agente Seeley Booth nunca había tenido un compañero, por lo menos no uno con el que trabajara tan estrechamente, y nunca hubiera imaginado tener uno como ella.

_Bones._

Con ese apodo la había bautizado en su primer caso, y le había quedado.

Si bien ella al principio se resistía, en realidad no le disgustaba tanto.

Y así comenzaron a tratarse, a conocerse. A él le hubiera gustado conocerla en otras circunstancias (qué diablos, le habían temblado las piernas al besarla) pero era mejor no involucrarse con los compañeros, ni con mujeres tan complicadas como Temperance Brennan.

Pero disfrutaba pinchándola para ver sus reacciones, su absoluta falta de sociabilidad, su conocimiento de cada hueso del cuerpo humano y su total desconocimiento de las más elementales normas de la diplomacia, la discreción y el trato con los seres humanos normales. Era realmente refrescante para alguien acostumbrado al secretismo de una organización como el FBI la sinceridad de aquella mujer que no vacilaba en decir lo que surgía en su rápida mente.

Y así fueron pasando los casos, y así se fueron conociendo.

Pero así como él había comenzado a calarla, también ella a él. Supo que debía decir en el caso de Charlie Sanders, el niño asesinado por su vecino al querer abusar de él. Así el supo que había estado en el sistema, pudo ver en sus ojos el dolor de aquella adolescente que de pronto se encontró sin familia. Por eso movió cielo y tierra para que aquellos hermanos se quedasen con Margaret, no sólo porque quisiera ir al cielo, como ella le había dicho.

Consoló a la embajadora cuando su hijo fue encontrado ahorcado en una rama del parque de aquel exclusivo colegio privado. Y se dedicó con ahínco a descubrir la verdad, poniendo todo en ese empeño.

Por eso empezó a preocuparse tanto por su compañera. Porque ella no se daba cuenta, pero su absoluta sinceridad la hacía un blanco fácil.

Nunca olvidaría la forma en que la trató aquel ex - profesor suyo, cuestionando sus motivos para estudiar antropología, haciendola parecer como una persona fría e insensible delante del jurado cuando la realidad era que toda esa terminologia cientifica y toda su racionalidad tenían por objetivo ayudarle en la búsqueda de la verdad y la justicia, y por supuesto, de esa manera le evitaban el dolor que todo aquello le producía. Por eso se atrevió a decirle al abogado qué tenía que preguntarle, para que los demás pudieran ver eso que él sabía que ella tenía guardado. Y por supuesto, por un bien mayor, encarcelar a esos asesinos...

Y cuando el caso de Jimmy Cugini... Maldito Kenton, fingiendo ser el perfecto e inocente agente del FBI, había tratado de matarla... Fue en ese cuando descubrió que ya estaba más ligado a ella de lo que hubiera querido, esa tarde en su apartamento con "Hot Blooded" sonando en el equipo de música, la imagen de ella saltando, moviendose al ritmo de la canción le había provocado un extraño estremecimiento en el corazón, como la certeza de estar viendo una faceta de ella que hacía tiempo no sacaba a la luz, riendo como una niña, sin ninguna verguenza. Por eso no le importó el dolor sufrido por la explosión, sólo quería llegar a tiempo de salvarla, porque ella no se merecía morir a manos de ese cretino.

Ella no había creído que el compañerismo llegaba hasta esos puntos, él realmente la protegía, no sólo como lo había hecho en un tiempo su hermano mayor, Russ, sino en mucho más.

Como su hermano, a veces también se burlaba de ella, cuestionaba su ciencia, pero también la hacía sentirse... no sabía bien cómo, pero no recordaba haber tenido esa sensación, similar a la libertad, cuando el caso de Cugini por ejemplo, tocando una guitarra imaginaria, ¡qué ridículo e infantil! Y aún así, lo había disfrutado realmente...

Sólo que después vino la explosión, y por un segundo juraría que dejó de respirar al verlo tendido en el piso, no podía ser, no por su culpa... Otra vez la realidad la golpeaba duramente. Podría haber sido peor, pero sobre todo tendría que haber sido ella quien recibiera el impacto de la bomba. Y la enojaba que lo hubiera recibido él.

Y se asustó mucho cuando Kenton la amenazó con su arma, aunque luchó con fiereza, no se entregaría fácil, pero cuando ya creía todo perdido... apareció su compañero. Estremecida por los sollozos, por el miedo, se aferró a su cuello, se dejó abrazar y consolar, sólo por un momento, como no lo había permitido en años.

No le importó entonces dejar de lado la cita con David, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho a él, quería estar con su compañero, asegurarse de que mejoraba, era su culpa que estuviera así en el hospital, mientras ella sólo tenía una contusión en la frente.

Fue por esas épocas que algunas personas comenzaron a percibir que este par no eran compañeros comunes, el caso en Nueva Orleans lo había demostrado, incluso anteriormente a eso la misma Angela había pensado que debían tener algo, y hasta había llegado a investigar a la novia de él de aquel momento, una abogada llamada Tessa.

Los dos sabían que había gente que pensaba eso de ellos, que tenían algo más en común que el trabajo que realizaban, pero no era eso lo que importaba sino su trabajo. Y ambos eran buenos en su trabajo.

Ambos tenían una vida fuera de su labor juntos, ella con su trabajo original de identificar restos antiguos y con sus aficiones, él con su hijo y con la relación con su Dios.

Pero en la historia de la evolución, las especies se alían, se complementan y se mezclan unas con otras, dando lugar a nuevos nacimientos...

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Espero que sí ;)<p>

Vuelvo a repetir el llamado a la solidaridad del primer capítulo, acepto todo tipo de comentarios...

Ana


End file.
